Akatsuki Ring's
by Naruto Uzumaki believe it
Summary: Two girls get the rings of there favorite, Akatuski, members! With them, they must live the lives of the two Akatsuki members- Hidan, and Itachi! This is my firt fanfiction, meh friend helped me write it...Itachi/OC & Hidan/OC. T for, Hidan, obviously.
1. Chapter 1 Da Dam Di Do

**NARUTO: SHIPPUDEN**

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction! XD hope you like it ppl's! Meh friend is helping meh write this parody when we find our two favorite character's rings (yeah, Akatsuki, rule!) and we-somewhat-transform into them...**

**All in all, enjoy! :3**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(SARAH'S POV)<strong>

Time: 11:40pm

Date: April 30th, 2011

Location: NOT TELLING YOU! STALKERS!

My name is, Sarah. I am a 15-year-old girl who LOVES, anime! And guess which one? Yup, that's right people, _Naruto: Shippuden_!

My favorite, Akatsuki character, from that show is, Hidan. He's creepy, but AMAZING at the same time! Bwahahaha!

* * *

><p><strong>(JACKIE'S POV)<strong>

Time: 11:41pm

Date: April 30th, 2011

Location: ...

My name is ... Well its obvious already. I am a 14-year-old girl, who plays piano, Alto Saxaphone, and loves anime as well. My favorite is _Naruto: Shippuden._

My favorite Akatsuki member is, well, Itachi. He may be strange, scary at other times, and WAY to serious, but he was an awesome bro to, Sasuke, and he has a great heart on the inside.

* * *

><p><strong>(SARAH'S POV)<strong>

_DA DAM DI DO! DA DAM DI DO! DA DAM DI DO!_ Uhm, yeah...you're probably all wondering why the heck that, Tobi-kun, isn't my all-time favorite, Akatuski, character...well...HE IS! My SECOND all-time favorite, Akatsuki member...eh, you get the idea.

Okay, we were at FYE...shopping for our favorite, Akatuski, character rings. It was probably easy for, Jackie, to find her's for, Itachi...mleh...I'm not that big of an, Uchiha, fangirl. Sure, I know that Tobi is _really_, Madara...and there _both_, Obito (Kakashi's best friend as a kid...GO, KAKASHI!), but anime fangirls (and, fanguy's...beware...never say that any of the, Uchiha, bro's are gay little duche bag's infront of fanguys...they WILL threaten to throw stuff at you!)

"Why can you find, Itachi's, ring, and NOT, Hidan-sama's?" I whined as we walked out of FYE; sadly, I couldn't find a ring for, Hidan. Damn you, FYE store!

"...Hmph. How should I have known? I'm not THAT smart, Sarah." Jackie says while walking beside, Sarah boredly.

"BUT...! HIDAN-SAMA IS _WAY_ MUCH HOTTER THAN, ITACHI!" I whined like, Tobi. Jackie gave me the death glare.

"Really...? I highly doubt that." said Jackie in a bored voice.

"Un..." tehe, now I sounded like, Deidara-senpai! TOBI TIME!

"...Oh god... please dont start acting like Deidara-senpai..." Says Jackie in an agrivated voice. But while walking, Sarah, found, Hidan's, ring along the way back to the car.

"OH MY JASHIN!" I screamed like a _total_ fangirl...which, I barely do... "H-H-Hidan's ring! AWESOME!" then I swiftly swooped down and grabbed the ring. "AWESOME! It's not his pendant, but, his ring is even MORE awesome!" yeah, I was pretty random...heh...

Jackie mimics Sarah boredly, "It's not his pendant, but, his ring is even MORE awesome! BLAH! BLAH! BLAH!" said Jackie stupidly.

"...I have nothing to say anymore..." I said as we climbed into the car, inside...we both put our rings on!

AWESOME AKATUSKI RINGS!

Bwahahahaha!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Me and my friend, Sarah (who is, Agent Vasquez, on this site) were both writing this...**

**Sarah: Yup!  
><strong>

**Jackie: Yeaa... so... one word... maybe two... BELEIVE IT!**

**Sarah: ^_~ remember to review peoples! This is, Jackies, first story :D NO FLAMMING!**

**Hidan: Fuck you all who flame! **

**Itachi: -.-**


	2. Chapter 2 EPIC FAIL's!

**NARUTO: SHIPPUDEN**

**A/N: UPDATE TIME! Bwahahahahahahahahaha!**

* * *

><p><strong>(SARAH'S POV)<strong>

It was morning, I had slept over night at, Jackie's, house and I usually got up early...yeah, even at sleepovers...heh...well, I _am_ in high school, and even _before_ high school, I have always been an early bird. So, while I waited for her to wake up, I went downstairs, and sat on the couch and played, _Pokemon Black, _on my Nintendo DSi XL! The thing is so damn HUGE! I would say the 'F' word but...it's to early to use that...uhm...language...

The night before, we were watching video's on YouTube and we came across this one video called, Hidan Meet's A Dinosaur! It. Was. AWESOMENESS! XD

I sat up quickly, forgitting that I didn't have my ring on! I didn't leave my ring on all night 'cause, I didn't want it to get stuck on my finger in the morning...and plus, people look so WEIRD when they try to take off there rings if they left 'em on for a long time.

Yup, I'm also pretty random in the morning! :D

* * *

><p><strong>(JACKIE'S POV)<strong>

I then got up... but realized, Sarah, was playing, _Pokemon Black, _on her Nintendo DSi XL. So, before I came downstairs to join her, I went to go get our Akatsuki rings. I grabbed the two rings, and quickly ran downstairs to give Sarah her, _Hidan,_ ring. So... we put our rings on, walked slowly past a mirror, but Sarah quickly stopped and looked straight at her reflection in the mirror, and she realized that she, herself, was Hidan-sama.

* * *

><p><strong>(SARAH'S POV)<strong>

I SWEAR...! When I walked passed that mirror, I saw the _reflection_ of that swearing-Jashinist, also known as, Hidan! "Oh. My. JASHIN!" I was having a little fangirl moment, where were these outburst's of excitment coming from? I _know_ I'm not crazy! Well, there are MANY terms for, crazy...but, I'm talking about the mental kind! The other kind of term for crazy is when someone is calling you crazy as a compliment...well, I take it as a compliment.

"Why the fuck are you staring at me...?" said the reflection of, Hidan, in the mirror.

I sceamed, _"IT TALKS!"_ the reflection of, Hidan, flinched at the loudness of my scream, and so did, Jackie. Then I realized that a reflection of, Itachi, was RIGHT next to, Hidan. "Gah! Uchiha alert! Uchiha alert!" I swear...Itachi gave me one of those 'Hmph's', 'Un' is better than 'Hmph'. "Uh, 'cause you just sorta talked to me..." I replied. Hiuh, maybe I _am _crazy. I just talked to a MIRROR! Who the hell talks to a mirror? Oh yeah, I do...damn...

* * *

><p><strong>(JACKIE'S POV)<strong>

I just rolled my eyes like I didn't care one bit, but then I realized Sarah WASN'T talking to Hidan in the mirror... Sarah, WAS, Hidan...! I then just, like...well... staired at Sarah/Hidan. I then screamed out to Sarah, hoping she would hear me... "SARAH... you ARE Hidan-sama...!"

Well... you are probaly wondering what in the world, Sarah, said back to me... well... she IS, Hidan... so you would be guessing by now... that she is probaly cursing her guts out at me. If you guessed that... then your RIGHT!

* * *

><p><strong>(SARAH'S POV)<strong>

"HOW IN THE NAME OF FUCKING HELL CAN _I _BE, HIDAN, IF, HIDAN, IS TALKING TO ME!" and then I realized that...Jackie saw, _Itachi Uchiha_, in this awkward mirror! I poked her in the shoulder, "Uhm...is it all right if I can curss at, Itachi, now?" I asked normally.

The reflection of, Hidan, in the mirror staired at, Itachi, then back at me, and then bursted out with laughter, "I like this bitch!" he said.

"What. Did. You. Just. CALL ME?" poor, poor, Hidan...he was about to experince the, Sakura, side of me. "NO ONE CALLS ME A BITCH, BESIDES ME!" I then facepalmed myself, it was a good thing that I was wearing my 'EPIC FAIL' pacman T-Shirt...'cause I just _did _have an epic fail.

"Shut up...I have to tell you something damn well important!" snapped Hidan, I then snapped my head up and looked RIGHT into the reflection of him.

"Huh-huh, go ahead and tell me." I said as I folded my arms on top of each other.

He sighed...since when did, Hidan, sigh...? "Those damn rings you have," he said as he pointed at the ring that I was wearing. "Those are the real deals..." he said.

"You mean...that _this_...!" I shook my fist in front of him, not in a threatining way, just the way that I was showing him his ring. "That _this_ is _your ring_?" I asked.

He folded his arms across his chest, "You got that fucking part right..." he said.

"AWESOME!" I said as I fist pumped the air; it was as if I was in my own little world, Jackie couldn't hear me...it was as if we were in our own rooms talking to our favoirte, Akatuski, member's privatly. "Hey, Jackie! Jackie! Guess what...? These rings...THERE THE REAL DEAL!" yeah, EPIC FAIL! Again, she couldn't hear me 'cause she was busy talking to, Itachi, inside her conscous...like how I was talking to, Hidan-sama. Oh well, "Hey, Hidan...?" he was GONE! THAT LITTLE MOTHER FUCKER!

* * *

><p><strong>(JACKIE'S POV)<strong>

While I was talking to Itachi, I turned my head to the left, and realized Sarah was running around, screaming something... that I couldn't quite understand.

"Uh... why is she screaming like that...?" I asked Itachi, looking at Sarah all confused.

"..." says Itachi.

"... Your boring. No offence." I told Itachi with an attitude.

"Hmph... the reason why Sarah is acting all stupid, is because both of you have... OUR rings." Says Itachi, glaring at Sarah's ring, then back to his ring.

"... Cool? I guess..." I said to Itachi. "Well... I'm getting out of here cause you dont talk alot." So... I then walked out of the bubble, as if it was nothing, and walked into Sarah's bubble."You do know your in a bubble right...? You can just walk straight out of it smart-one... you're just like Hidan-sama to... you both can't think right..." I told Sarah, giggling a bit.

* * *

><p><strong>(SARAH'S POV)<strong>

I sighed, she had a point there. So after when, Hidan, left me there all bored...we both walked out of our thinking bubbles. It's like having an inny except...your talking to someone. In other words, if you guy's have ever seen the TV show, _Wolverine and The X-Men_, it was as if we were, Logan, talking to, Charles Xavier, when he "died".

"That was totally awesome!" I said as we were getting ready to eat breakfast.

"Concidering the fact that you had a spasm attack, and that, Itachi, saw it." said Jackie.

I laughed, "I feel like they forgot to tell us something important..." I said as I staired deep into, Hidan's, ring...hoping that his mind will enter mine...

"Like what...?" asked Jackie as she took a sip of her water.

"Like...like, if we can transform into them when ever were in trouble, that sorta thing. Oooh, and if we have, chakra!" I said dreamily, wow...I must've been _really_ bored.

"You _are _weird." said Jackie.

"Tell me something I _don't _know!" I said with a laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there ya guy's go! :3 :D**

**Sarah: Hida-an! Why'd you leave me?**

**Hidan: 'Cause, you _were _acting a lot like, Tobi.**

**Sarah: Maybe I _am_**, **Tobi!**

**Jackie: Itachi, are you ignoring them? 'Cause I definatley am...**

**Itachi: Yep.**


	3. Chapter 3 Training With SRanked People

**NARUTO: SHIPPUDEN**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been able to update... I forgot my password...and my beta did not know my password... so she couldn't help me up update it... So all and all I hope you enjoy this story!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(SARAH'S POV)<strong>

"Okay, okay... this is awesome but it hurts so fucking much!" I said as I slid to a stop; the rings that we found belonged to Itachi Uchiha and Hidan... uh... I didn't know if he had a last name... sorta reminded me of the rings that the people in the Green Lantern comic wore.

"That's what you get for liking a guy who loves pain more than hell itself." said Itachi as he read his book (whoa... I never knew that they had books in the Naruto world).

"You know what, Itachi...?"

"What?"

**_"SHUT YOUR DAMN PIE-HOLE!"_** I shouted, he went all chibi and had a sweatdrop moment. Hidan stood there and started to laugh.

"I like this bitch!" he said as he gave me a high five.

Then I realized he called me a bitch, "What did you call me...?" I asked him angrily.

Now he went all chibi and had a sweatdrop moment, "N-Nothing... let's get back to the, uh, training." he mumbled.

"Good boy!" wow... it feels like I'm talking to Tobi. I did the hand symbols for this one amazing lightning Jutsu! If you can guess which one it is... I'll give you a cookie!

"Okay... now!" said Hidan as he wanted me to use my freaking Jutsu on him.

"Baka! You want me to attack you?" I asked him.

"_You're_ the baka here," he said as he pointed his scythe at me._ "I can't feel pain!"_ he snapped at me.

Oh yeah, he has a point!

* * *

><p><strong>(JACKIE'S POV)<strong>

Training with Itachi is like training with the military Colonel, he never lets you have a break...but it's worth it. I got to learn a bunch of cool new jutsu's.

"Hey Itachi guess what!" I asked him. He looked upon me from his book, "FIRE-STYLE FIREBALL JUTSU!" I screamed, and then his eyes went all wide, he moved out of the way quickly, and did random hand signs that turned his shurikan into ravens.

"What...the hell... is your...PROBLEM...!" said Itachi while he turned and quickly ran to Hidan.

"Haha sucker! The Jacksters has won!" I said laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>(SARAH'S POV)<strong>

This was gonna be legend... wait for it... dary! This was gonna be legendary! "Lightning Blade!" after studying the hand symbols for this awesome jutsu created by the one and only Hatake Kakashi, I had done it even without using the Sharingan! "Eat it!" I said as I punched him in the gut with it, although he couldn't feel pain I felt bad for attacking him out of the blue like that.

"Hehe," said Hidan, "that pain feels good." okay that made me twitch and my eyes got all white with the black moving lines outside of it.

"Most people think that you are creepy... I'm not one of those people but... holy crap, you scared me there for a second!" I said.

"Haha! Sucker!" said Jackie as she hid behind Hidan-sama, I saw Itachi running towards our way and that had me thinking... Jackie... what the hell did you do to get the Uchiha all mad?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**This is Kato Vision here! I am her beta! Hehe, sorry that we haven't been able to update this fanfiction a lot! Uhm, Naruto sorta forgot her password!**

**Kato Vision: I told you what your password was...!**

**Naruto Uzumaki belive it: No you didn't! You told me the last two numbers!**

**Kato Vision: Yeah, well... it worked!**

**Hidan: *sighs* What the fuck am I gonna do with you two? XD**

**Naruto Uzumaki belive it: I'm sorry, Itachi-sama! *runs away from pissed off Itachi***

**Itachi: RAAAAAWWWWRRRR!**

**Kato Vision: LOL :)**


End file.
